


Высокие гости

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mini, бюрократическое безумие, команда из Саратова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Некоторые гости сваливаются как снег на голову.Автор:Эошаан
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Высокие гости

— …а вот дед!..

— У тебя один дед, Лёшка, под Москвой лежит, а другой на Курской дуге, — обрываю я, спешно листая толстенный блокнот, — так что заткнись.

Лёшка поджимает губы и укоризненно качает головой, но мне как-то плевать. Многоокий я, убил три часа на отладку чар над моноклем, вижу всё вокруг, потому что ничего упускать нельзя.

— А у тебя дед вообще под Киевом потонул, — бурчит Лёшка. — Женька спрашивал, что с этим их квиддичем делать будем? Ну, деревья-то подготовили, всё как положено, а выпускать на них кого? Ебуржцев?

— Может, сразу ребят из Саратова? — Мой голос и пуст, и истекает сарказмом. Ох, за что такое наказание, ну что за беспредел с иностранными делегациями! Вот пусть Министерство их и принимало, но нет, они хотят посмотреть, что же такое в нашем Колдовстворце творится! Тьфу на них.

— Команда из Саратова только одна, — замечает Лёшка. — Нужна вторая.

— Думай сам, мне не до того сейчас.

Мы бежим мимо древней стены, под которой второй курс с унылыми лицами граблями причёсывает газон. Бедолаги. Лада Николаевна — человек жёсткий, у неё не забалуешь. Она и нам-то кивает с величественностью королевы, не поворачивая головы. Мы, конечно, по привычке отдаём честь.

Эх, вот раньше было лучше, кто бы что ни говорил.

— Столичные все в хоре, — скороговоркой перебирает варианты Лёшка, — за Уралом… за Уралом уже филиал, но вроде можно спросить, есть кто с Омска там, может, с Хабаровска…

Я останавливаюсь так резко, что в меня врезаются.

Невидимые для других осколки стекла сияют на солнце, складываются передо мной в калейдоскоп, и я щурюсь. Избытки, издержки, нехватка времени.

— Зови с Мурманска, — кидаю я и бегу уже к полю.

Там высятся деревья, которые перед началом матча эффектно вырвут с корнями из земли, чтобы оседлать и подняться в небо. Женя, разумеется, строит в три ряда несчастных ребят с первого курса, которым тоже не повезло попасть под горячую руку.

Стёкла разбивают солнечный свет радугами.

— Евгений Евстигнеевич, — торопливо выдыхаю я, — Алексей Леонидович к вам с предложением о составе команд на показательный матч.

Вижу, как Лёшка складывает за моей спиной пару фигур из пальцев. Он недоволен, но мне нужно изучить ещё три десятка вновь выросших страниц.

Пока эти двое обсуждают команды, я листаю блокнот и натыкаюсь на запрос, от которого только взвыть и можно. Экзамены! Чёртовы экзамены нашей разведки! Они же приезжают специально для этого! Ну почему в этот год нашлись идиоты, которые захотели туда попасть напрямую?!

Я горячусь до такой степени, что одна из трибун тоненько взвизгивает. Женька и Лёшка смотрят: первый на меня, второй на трибуну. Заканчивают разговор.

Откуда-то от корпусов несётся дикий вопль: «Куда столпы ставить?!»

Я рехнусь.

Я просто рехнусь.

Я как товарищ Дынин, который устраивает родительский день. Только у товарища Дынина была одна смена детей и куда как меньшая территория.

— А с бумагами что? — выдыхает Лёшка, вприпрыжку следуя за мной.

Быстроват я для него. Надо успокоиться и идти медленнее.

— Валечка разбирает, — изучая очередной запрос в блокноте, отвечаю я. — Валечка строчит этих писем столько, что у неё рука скоро своей жизнью заживёт. А Варя в отпуске.

— А может, Деда Мороза?.. — с надеждой начинает Лёшка.

— А может, свидетеля из Фрязино? — едко перебиваю я. — Ты не стесняйся, запрос всё равно будешь сам составлять.

— А Всеволод Михайлович где? — очумело спрашивает Лёшка.

— Страдает.

В стёклышках мелькают отражения галерей, кабинетов и залов, которые старшие курсы руками и магией отдраивают, украшают и приводят в приличный вид. Домовые — это хорошо, но объём работ велик даже для них.

Всеволод Михайлович одной рукой дирижирует хором, а другой — генеральной уборкой. Виталина Сергеевна с этюдником накидывает наброски этого китча. Надо не забыть забежать к ним и передать пару новостей.

Я моргаю, и картинки в стёклах меняются на обстановку вокруг меня.

— Что с общежитием аспирантов делать будем?

— Посолить и сжечь, — бурчу я. На периферии какой-то аспирант дёргается в сторону. — Шучу. Накройте чем-нибудь, реставрация в следующем году, а встречать гостей лесами — дурной тон. И Отводящие вокруг повесьте! А то ещё вопрутся, а у нас там худшие традиции, начиная с двадцатых…

— Лев Алексеевич вывел уже тараканов! — слышу я чей-то задорный голос.

Поворачиваюсь и бросаю:

— А что, военные сборы уже начались?

Они смеются, а я делаю несколько кругов вокруг Лёшки, после чего решительно шагаю к административному.

Надо разобраться с разведкой. А остальное подождёт.

— Слушай, а Ростислав Фёдорович где?

— В столицах, фору нам даёт, — цежу я сквозь зубы. — Ты же знаешь, он их по одному Питеру дня три водить будет, с ностальгией рассказывая, как же всё было раньше!..

— Думаешь, они выехали из Москвы уже?

— Может быть.

— А делегация большая?

— Островитяне, лягушатники и Дурмстранг.

Право слово, когда в восьмидесятые приезжали братские товарищи из Африки, было куда как легче! А теперь надо всё окультуривать, показывать, что ничего мы не варвары… А Чемпионаты по зельям кто выигрывает последние раз десять, а?!

Хотя я, конечно, преувеличиваю.

Впрочем, с Дурмстрангом у нас хорошие отношения. Ребята ездят по обмену, все довольны, никто не возмущается — если только на этапе отбора, кто поедет. Многие хотят же.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз без секретных переговоров, — траурно шепчет Лёшка.

— Надеюсь, — мимоходом киваю я, взбегая по лестнице. — Сами пусть разбираются, нам и Гриндевальда с его кликой хватило.

Лёшка мрачно кивает. У него кто-то из дядьёв от гриндевальдовцев смерть принял, но этим у нас не удивить. Вторая Мировая стоила нам очень дорого.

— Так, гостевые покои. Лёш, сбегай к Степану Григорьевичу, я ни черта не понимаю в его закорючках!

Лёшка убегает искать Степана, а я бегу, бегу мимо старших курсов с тярпками, мимо аспирантов с швабрами, мимо младших курсов с тяпками и граблями, стажёров (просто стажёров), преподавателей, доцентов, профессоров, учителей, всё бегу и бегу, задыхаясь и хватаясь за сердце, бегу на самый верх одной из башен.

Наверное, я чуть не падаю, запнувшись о порог, но ребята из разведки очень милы и помогают мне не упасть.

— Спасибо, — отдышавшись, говорю я. — У нас тут… аврал.

— Мы знаем.

Черти. Всё-то они знают.

— По поводу экзамена… Придётся его передвинуть. Как вы на это смотрите?

— Приемлемо. Если наше обычное место занято, мы подождём.

— Делегация к вам надолго? — интересуется один из них, бритый, в форме спецназа.

Я знаю, у меня троюродный брат служит. Я разбираюсь в военной форме: что нашей, что не нашей.

— Сложно сказать. Неделю, говорят, будут здесь, а потом… — Развожу руками.

— Спасибо, что предупредили.

Я киваю и чуть ли не качусь вниз по лестнице, ныряю в один из переходов и пытаюсь припомнить, в какую сторону идти, чтобы попасть в приёмную ректора.

Стёклышки мигают и показывают, что со спины ко мне приближаются.

— Лёшка! Я ж тебя прибить мог!

Но он только смеётся, подмигивает и машет рукой Степану.

Мы идём быстро, обсуждая размещение гостей.

Я рехнусь.

Честное слово, рехнусь.

Мне даже премия не поможет.


End file.
